


Play Time

by intoapuddle



Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Furry, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan gets to play with his favourite toy.





	Play Time

It is quite easy to tell when Dan wants it.

For Phil, it is all about feeling. He lets his mind be freed up from worries and gives in to his most primal instincts. Dan notices because of that mood change. Phil is all about the sensations and urgency and care.

Dan has always been a bit more visual than Phil. A bit more expressive. It is no wonder that that bleeds into this part of their lives as well.

He started with a collar. Phil has seen him admire himself in the mirror when he wears it countless times. He turns and stretches for himself. He touches the collar with a quiet excitement brightening up his eyes. Phil loves to watch how much it turns Dan on. Accessorising like that helps Dan come into the mindset that allows him to be a pet. Phil would be lying if he claimed it didn’t also help him treat Dan as a pup. It works both ways.

Dan has gotten a bit more adventurous since that first collar purchase. Now he has several, in different colours, but that’s not all. He puts on floppy ears that Phil got him for his birthday. It had been a joke gift, of course. At least that’s what Phil had called it when Dan touched them silently with furrowed brows. It didn't feel as much like a joke when Dan put them on, got on all fours, and sucked Phil’s dick.

The most recent purchase was the tail. They have played around with it a couple of times, each one better than the next. Phil gets hard just thinking about that tail. Because Dan squirms when it’s inside and he lets Phil push it in and watch him get used to the feeling of being plugged up.

So, when Dan wants it, Phil can tell by which drawer he rummages through when they get home.

Dan glances over his shoulder. He looks so shy, sometimes. When Phil is a pet he has boundless energy. He wants to hump and lick and take. Dan’s job is to contain all of that, and sometimes it’s about simply letting Phil be as wild as he wants to be.

When Dan is a pet, they go slower.

Phil leaves the room as Dan opens the drawer. This time it seems like he’s already in that space, mentally, and when he is Phil makes sure to be careful. Dan becomes vulnerable. He becomes needy.

Anticipation moves through Phil as he waits on the living room sofa. He pretends like he isn’t bothered, though. Dan likes it when he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. He likes it when Phil nearly ignores him, avoids him.

So as Dan enters the living room on his hands and knees, Phil looks down at his phone. It isn’t until Dan turns, headed for the bowl of water beside the TV, that Phil lets himself watch.

It is a gorgeous sight to behold. Dan is wearing a long, luscious brown tail, a simple black collar, and those floppy brown ears that sometimes get in his eyes. Phil watches, breath caught in his throat, as Dan leans down and pokes his tongue out, catching the water. 

He is so pretty. 

Dan wiggles his bum, making his cheeks jiggle and the tail swoosh between his legs. He’s already hard. Dan is always so deliciously turned on when they’re like this.

When Dan is done drinking, he slumps onto his side on the floor and closes his eyes. Phil’s heart starts to beat harder. He is shameless in the way he stares at Dan’s cock, the dark hairs that surround it, the thick trail that leads up to his belly button. Dan used to be a lot more worried about trimming and keeping it neat. Since this started, he hasn’t paid it any mind.

Sometimes, Dan needs Phil to make the second move.

It seems like that is what he wants this time, because he stays on the floor, breathing deeply. That is something in itself, Phil assumes. Dan wants to simply exist as a pup sometimes, unbothered by responsibilities and anxious swirling thoughts. That is not the only thing that he wants right now, though. If he did, he wouldn’t be wearing the tail.

Phil gets up from the sofa. He walks slowly, softly, as not to disturb Dan. He picks up the small teddy bear and the green plastic ring from off the floor and returns to sit on the sofa. He worries them in his hands for a moment. These are Dan’s favourite toys. Maybe he would like to play with them for a bit.

“Dan.”

Dan’s head jerks up and he blinks slow blinks. His hair is getting long. The curls are almost getting in his eyes, along with the ears. Dan’s eyes brighten up when he sees what Phil is holding in his hands.

“Yeah?” Phil asks. “You want to play, boy?”

Dan gets up on his hands and knees and approaches him. He goes slowly. He is still shy, but his face is all intrigue.

Phil holds out the teddy bear and lets Dan sniff it. Dan opens his mouth and grabs it between his teeth. Phil strokes himself between the legs absentmindedly as he watches Dan put his hands on the sofa and shake his head. He spits the teddy out and huffs in frustration.

“No?” Phil says. “You don’t want that?”

Dan looks at him. His eyes flick down to Phil’s crotch. Phil doesn’t miss the way Dan licks his lips.

“Hey,” Phil beckons him. “Down.”

Dan immediately gets on the floor and sits. Something flashes over his expression. It must be the toy, sinking deeper from the movement. Phil exhales through his nose.

“Good dog,” Phil says. “Did you want this one?”

He waves the green plastic ring and Dan nods, tongue poking out as he breathes quick shallow breaths.

“Come get it.”

Dan goes. He puts his chin on Phil’s lap and looks up at him through long dark lashes. His eyes are so deep and brown and _Dan_, but there is something else to them right now, too. Something simplified. There is this boundless affection beneath the shyness. Phil pets him behind the ear and Dan’s eyes fall shut. He sighs.

“That’s good,” Phil murmurs. “Here.”

He puts the toy next to Dan’s mouth and Dan opens up on instinct. He holds it between his teeth as Phil runs his fingers through his hair, the pads of his fingers reaching down to his scalp.

“What a good puppy you are,” Phil says. “You deserve a treat.”

Dan blinks, eyes glazing over as he smiles.

“Yeah?” Phil asks.

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he pries the toy out of Dan’s mouth and unzips his jeans. He pulls his cock out and strokes himself a couple times. He makes sure not to look at Dan’s face as he puts the toy around himself, at the very base.

Dan whines. When Phil looks at him, his face blushes pink. His cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs.

“Mmh, you’re excited, aren’t you?” Phil says. “Come here.”

Phil spreads his legs and Dan moves to sit between them. 

“There we go. Get your toy.”

Dan leans forward. His nose brushes Phil’s shaft and Phil groans under his breath. He bites the inside of his cheek, watching Dan lick the toy softly, softly where it surrounds Phil’s cock. The movement makes Phil’s toes curl.

“Hmm,” Phil says. “I think you’ll have to do it the other way, sweetie.”

Dan snorts a small laugh. Phil bites his bottom lip, shifting to sit more comfortably.

Dan licks up the underside of Phil’s cock. Phil can’t help himself. He runs his fingers through Dan’s hair, following his movements. Dan goes up, up until he reaches the cock head. Once there, he opens his mouth to reveal his pink little tongue. Phil’s cock bounces onto it, and Dan sinks down the tiniest bit, on instinct, and tightens his lips around it.

Phil feels warm all over. Like every nerve in his body is moving, tensing up and releasing as Dan sucks him.

“Yes,” Phil groans. He grabs onto Dan’s hair with force, just to hold onto something. “God, yes, that feels so good.”

Something wicked flashes in Dan’s eyes as he looks up at him. He takes Phil deeper. A gush of wetness covers Phil’s dick and suddenly the inside of Dan’s mouth is so smooth, so wet, so perfect. Phil moans quietly, eyes falling shut as his puppy bobs his head up and down, slurping and licking, at that slow slow pace.

“You like that, honey?” Phil whispers.

Dan lets Phil’s cock sink into his throat and gives a minute nod. A warm, gurgling moan vibrates onto Phil. He gasps, feeling the back of Dan’s throat squeeze around the head of his cock.

“Ohh, you fucking..!”

Phil can’t keep himself from swearing, from getting a bit rougher, but he lets go of Dan’s hair. Dan gags and pulls back.

It doesn’t matter, though. Dan’s softness has gone down a notch, and instead he pants excitedly as he spits some excess out onto Phil’s cock and takes him back in his mouth.

“No, no, no,” Phil scolds, grabbing Dan’s collar with two fingers.

Dan jerks, accidentally taking Phil’s cock deep with the movement. He gags, but Phil keeps him there.

“No spitting,” Phil says, voice low and intense. “You hear me?”

Dan whimpers pathetically in response. His eyes have filled up with tears and as he blinks they run down his cheeks. Phil strokes the side of his face.

“That’s it,” Phil says, softening his tone. “Keep that mouth wet for me.”

He lets go of Dan’s collar and Dan pulls back, but surprisingly not off. He bobs his head up and down, breathing wet breaths around Phil’s achingly hard cock. Phil lets out a big breath and strokes Dan’s head. Dan stops, pulls away, and swallows.

“Okay?” Phil asks.

Dan smiles, some of the pet leaving momentarily as he nods.

“God, yes,” he sighs.

“More?” Phil asks.

“Please.”

Phil grabs onto Dan’s collar and forces his mouth on his cock. Dan whines and moans and squirms, but that’s part of it. Phil can’t help but thrust into it as he forces Dan to take him deeper, deeper, until he is nosing at Phil’s stomach and his lips are hitting the green plastic toy. 

Dan’s eyes are closed as Phil keeps him there for a few seconds, feeling a rush of heat go through him. He’s about to fucking come down his puppy’s slutty little throat. 

“Oh, fuck, oh my god,” Phil says on an inhale, and lets go of Dan’s collar.

Dan pulls back and coughs. The approaching orgasm is staved off when all the heat and pressure leaves him. Phil’s muscles are all tension and then he calms, feeling his dick slap against his stomach as it softens from just how hard it was.

Dan messes a wet tongue over Phil’s cock. Phil can tell what he’s doing when he pushes his ass against the floor and wiggles. He is making the plug move inside of him as he sucks Phil’s cock and something about that is so intense that the feeling rushes back.

“You’re fucking yourself, aren’t you?” Phil asks.

Dan hums around Phil’s cock as he bobs up and down, up and down, relentless.

“You needy little dog,” Phil groans. “You are, aren’t you?”

Dan pulls away.

“Yeah,” Dan moans. “Fuck, Phil, please.”

“Yeah?” Phil asks, challenging him. “You want that cum?”

Dan kisses the head of Phil’s cock.

“I want my treat, please.”

Phil doesn’t have it in him to respond. Instead, he grabs his dick from the base, behind the toy, pushing it up the shaft.

“Take it,” Phil says, voice strained.

Dan grabs the toy with his teeth from the side and worries it off of Phil’s dick, softly, softly. It falls to the floor with a soft thud. Dan opens his mouth by the tip of Phil’s cock. He sucks a little bit, then opens again, panting excitedly.

Phil strokes himself quick and hard and then a thick load of white hits Dan’s tongue. It shudders through him, watching his puppy eat his cum and lick his lips and open his mouth back up for more. Phil strokes himself harder and squeezes his cockhead, feeling the tiniest amount of cum slip out. It hits Dan’s plump, red bottom lip.

Dan sucks it into his mouth and sighs, content.

Phil slumps back and breathes.

“Phil,” Dan begs. “Phil.”

He crawls on top of Phil’s lap and nuzzles into his neck. He straddles him. Phil can feel how hard he is against his stomach, wet and leaking as he arches his back with purpose, silently begging for Phil to fuck him with the tail.

Phil runs his hands down Dan’s sides and squeezes his ass cheeks. Dan licks his neck as he moans.

“What is it?” Phil asks.

He is only a little bit smug about it.

“I need to come,” Dan whines. “Please.”

He is so desperate for it. He rocks forward, cock sliding over Phil’s stomach. Phil almost goes into the pet state himself. Some part of him wants to be fucked by that thick hard cock.

He doesn’t follow that instinct. Instead, he grabs a hold of Dan’s soft tail and pulls it out a bit, only to push it in deep. Dan rocks forward with a stuttering, breathy moan. 

Phil grabs a hold of Dan’s dick and strokes him in the same rhythm with which he fucks him with the tail.

“That’s it,” Phil says sweetly. “That’s nice, isn’t it, baby?”

There’s something about the juxtaposition of listening to the squelching noise of Dan’s lubed up asshole as Phil fucks him, and saying something like that. Phil could probably get hard again.

“Please, please,” Dan sobs. “I’m gonna come.”

True to his word, Dan cries out and splashes Phil’s chest with cum as he rock forwards and then back, onto the tail. Phil strokes him fast and fucks him hard and Dan comes more, whining and yapping and sinking his teeth into Phil’s shoulder.

As he comes down, he slumps on the sofa next to Phil and puts his head in his lap. He pulls the tail out and throws it on the floor.

Phil strokes Dan’s hair and breathes with him. They stay like that for a while. Phil’s puppy is soothed for now, but he reckons they’ll fuck one more time before bed.

Because that’s what Dan is like. He stays in the puppy state and he wants every little bit he can get out of it. Phil lies down behind him and kisses him and whispers sweet nothings as Dan’s breaths deepen.

“You are such a good doggy, aren’t you?” Phil whispers.

Dan preens, pushing his ass back onto Phil. Phil laughs, rubbing Dan’s stomach.

“I am,” Dan grins.

Yeah, Phil thinks. He really, really is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you liked it, please consider sharing on [twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1189253520496742401) and/or [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/188681630923/play-time-explicit-25k-words-puppy-play-part)!
> 
> and to the person that prompted this, never stop being as pressed as Phil <3


End file.
